


You Have One New Message

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft doesn't do texting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: The tale of how Mycroft and Greg met told entirely by the messages Mycroft left on Greg's answer machine.





	1. Chapter 1

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 10:27am.**

_ Good morning, Detective Inspector. My name is Mycroft Holmes. Today, you will meet a very… eccentric man at your crime scene. You are to let him observe anything he wishes. If you require proof that this is an order rather than an anonymous call from a civilian, please check your email for a secure link to some files you may be interested to read. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please press one. If you would like to save the message, please press two. If you would like to delete the message, please press three. If you- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**


	2. Chapter 2

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 5:43pm.**

_ Detective Inspector. This is Mycroft Holmes calling on behalf of my brother, Sherlock. Do note that this will be the first and last time I ferry messages between the two of you. Sherlock has broken his phone in a ridiculous show of rebellion that has now backfired. Please visit him with a case at your earliest convenience. He is quite the nuisance without something stimulating to put his mind to. _

_ Please also see to it that you answer calls pertaining to myself or Sherlock in the future. I do so despise leaving messages, however preferable it is than to be sending text messages as they do these days.   _ __   
_   
_ __ Good day.

**If you would like to hear the message again, please press one. If you would like to save the message, please press two. If you would like to delete- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**


	3. Chapter 3

" **You have one new message. Message received today at 10:53am.**

_ Good morning, Detective Inspector. This is Mycroft Holmes. Please make your way out to the car park. I would like to make your acquaintance. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please press one. If you- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 11:02am.**

_ Please pick up your calls. I am not a patient man, Inspec _ **\- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**

 

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 11:06am.**

_ Listen carefully. Do not delete this-  _ **Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**

 

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 11:10am.**

_ Check your emails. _

**If you would- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**

 

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 6:43pm.**

_ Such a pleasure to finally meet you this morning, Detective Inspector. Do think about my offer. I will be in touch. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**


	4. Chapter 4

" **You have one new message. Message received today at 1:30pm.**

_ Good afternoon, Detective Inspector. Have you made a decision yet about my offer? It would be but a weekly update on the progress of Sherlock and his work. If you require incentive, I will pay for the tea, or coffee if you prefer. _

_ Do let me know when you are available. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**

 

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 4:30pm.**

_ Detective Inspector. So glad to hear you are available and willing to join me for coffee. Do forgive me for calling instead of replying to your text message, but I much prefer my business to be conducted without the barrier of a screen. _

_ Is Tuesday lunch to your satisfaction? _

_ Do please call my office with your answer when you have a moment. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**


	5. Chapter 5

**"You have one new message. Message received yesterday at 6:25pm.**

_ Good evening, Detective Inspector. Our coffee meeting today was rather insightful. Would you be willing to extend our acquaintance to the same time and day each week? I have made an opening in my schedule. Do also note the lunch break you have been given when on duty on Tuesdays. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear- Message deleted.**

**End of messages."**


	6. Chapter 6

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 1:32pm.**

_ Good afternoon, Detective Inspector. I am apparently to believe that you have allowed Sherlock on this ridiculous manhunt plastered across the news and that he requires his own mobile phone to do the work. Considering how he destroyed the last one I would prefer to hear the truth from yourself before I reach into my pockets once more. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear the mess- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	7. Chapter 7

**"You have one new message. Message received today at 12:24pm.**

_ Good afternoon, Detective Inspector. Please do not be alarmed, I am calling to cancel our arrangement for today. There is no need to rush yourself off your feet trying to fit me into your hectic day. I know what happened at breakfast. My sympathies are with you and I do hope you feel better by our next meeting. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	8. Chapter 8

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 12:34pm.**

_ Good afternoon, Detective Inspector. My apologies but I shan’t be at our meeting tomorrow as I have been called away on business. However, if you find yourself at the cafe despite my absence, I have taken the liberty of paying for your next coffee. _

_ Until next week, Detective. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please pr- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**

  
  


**“You have one new message. Message received today at 9:37am.**

_ Good morning, Detective Inspector. My apologies once again, I must postpone our meeting this week as I will not be back until Friday at the earliest. Coffee is on me. Do please accept it this time. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear -Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	9. Chapter 9

**“You have two new messages. First message received today at 9:02am.**

_ Happy birthday, Detective Inspector. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press one. If you would like to save this message, please press two. -Message saved.**

 

**Next message, received today at 2:09pm.**

_ I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news on today of all days but you are about to be party to an afternoon of my dear brother. _

_ I do believe that I can extend our next coffee meeting to coffee and cake as compensation. _

_ Good day, Detective. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press- Message deleted.”**


	10. Chapter 10

**"You have six new messages. First message received yesterday at 10:58pm.**

_ Detective Inspector. I expected to get your answer machine so I shan't apologise for the lateness of the call. It isn't an emergency quite yet, but Sherlock has been off the grid for four hours and sixteen minutes and I am told you are the last person to have spoken to him. _

_ Please give my office a call at your next convenience if you have any information on his whereabouts. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please press one. If you- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message, received today at 7:14am.**

_ Detective Inspector, there is still no news on Sherlock and he did not return home all night. There is a growing fear that we have missed a danger night. Please call my office at your earliest convenience. _

**If you would like to hear the message again, please- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message, received today at 9:06am.**

_ Sherlock is still missing and now I have news that you did not report to work this morning. Call me. Now. My personal number is in your contacts. Don't ask. Call. _

**If you would like- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message, received today at 9:35am.**

_ Please call me. I do so hate to repeat myself. I also hate not knowing things. Call me before the hour is up or I shall be forced to visit your flat myself to ensure you are not passed out in a drunken stupor with my idiot of a brother. _

**If you would like- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message, received today at 12:23pm.**

_ I have traced your mobile phone to a hotel in West Kensington. This is your last chance to call and tell me about any private affairs in which you may be involved before I assume you and Sherlock are in terrible danger. Again. _

**If you would- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message, received today at 6:38pm.**

_ You are not to go to work for the rest of the week. That includes accepting house calls from Sherlock. No questions. _

_...I'm glad you are home safe, Detective. _

**If you would like- Message saved.**

**End of messages."**


	11. Chapter 11

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 6:00pm.**

_ Good evening, Detective. I am simply calling to ask after your health and ascertain if you would like to keep our meeting tomorrow. I will completely understand if you wish to postpone until next week. I know you have kept to your rest and have not been in contact with Sherlock since last we met. However, I would like to offer our meeting as a reprieve of sorts. _

_ I will be taking the time to enjoy a pot of tea at our usual time and place and you may feel free to take my offer of amiable company and unobtrusive conversation. _

**If you would like to- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	12. Chapter 12

**“You have two new messages. First message received today at 10:13am.**

_ Good morning, Detective. I do hope you are fully recovered as you return to work. I must say that I very much enjoyed- What?... No… Damn! Get me the pr- _

**If you would like to hear this message agai- Message saved.**

 

**Next message, received today at 12:49pm.**

_ Good afternoon, Detective, and my sincerest apologies. I am afraid that another situation has arisen that requires my attention. I will be unable to make our meeting next week but, as ever, the coffee is on me. _

_ I will call you upon my return to reconvene. _

_ Good day. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press one. If you- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	13. Chapter 13

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 2:47am.**

_ Good morning, Detective. I am aware of the time so I am very glad to have gotten your answer machine, for once. I would just make you aware that Sherlock has been asking some very suspicious questions in very suspicious company. I would not usually trouble you with such things, but I’m afraid I have no influence over his actions while out of the country. Please check in on him at your earliest convenience and keep me updated as to his status. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**

  
  


**“You have two new messages. First message received today at 9:59am.**

_ Good morning, Detective. Thank you for you update. I can confirm that Sherlock is indeed back at his current residence for the time being. I would advise keeping a very close eye on him, but I am sure you are already doing that and more. It is much appreciated. _

**If you would like to- Message deleted.**

 

**Next message received today at 11:23am.**

_ Good morning, Detective. I have reviewed further information on Sherlock since your last update and it appears my brother is about to be in some very serious trouble. As you are in such close proximity, I would advise your next course of action be to apprehend him or his contact in any manner to halt any transactions. _

_ Thank you and good day. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press one. If- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	14. Chapter 14

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 7:14pm.**

_ Good evening, Detective. I would like to extend my thanks or taking care of the ordeal with my brother. _

_ I have returned home from my assignation and so our meetings may continue as they were previously. _

_ I… Detective, if I may be so bold as to ask, would you like to join me for something stronger than tea and coffee? On an evening or weekend you have free, perhaps. It is completely your choice and you are, of course, free to decline. Do let me know your preference. _

**If you would like- Message saved.**

**End of messages.”**

 

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 12:15pm.**

_ I am delighted that you are so enthused by the thought of joining me for a few drinks outside of our usual acquaintance. From your offered dates, I am available for any evening this weekend. That is, barring any unexpected incidents, of course. _

_ Shall we say Friday evening? Eight o’clock? I can send a car to collect you, should you wish to avoid paying for a taxi ride. _

_ Until then, Detective. _

**If you would like to hear this message again, please press one. If you would like to save the message, please press two. If you would like to delete- Message deleted.**

**End of messages.”**


	15. Chapter 15

**“You have one new message. Message received today at 3:06am.**

_ I have arrived home and am telling you as per your instructions. _

_ It was… I had a very pleasant night. Your company is something I have found I very much look forward to every week. Yes, I… It was nice. We should do this again. Soon. If you wish. Let me know your availability and I will fit my schedule to yours where I can. _

_ Good night, Gregory. _

**If- Message saved.**

**End of messages.”**


End file.
